Safe from the Real Monsters
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Short Fic in which Draco is having a bad day, has chosen to foster a small child, and starts again. I'm not that good a descriptions guys, please understand.


**Salts: Black Sea Salts: Write about a Death Eater**

 **Oils: Lemon: Write about a fresh start**

 **Other: Green Tea: Write about somebody having a hard day**

 **Other: Jell-o: Write a story from the POV of a child**

 **Word Count: 1878 (Or so says Google Docs)**

 **Name: AJ**

 **House: Horned Serpent**

* * *

I walked up to the big mansion with my caretaker, Daphne, she knelt down in front of me and gave me a sad smile. "This is gonna be your new home."

I let myself smile at her, reaching up to touch her hair, something that I'd learned calmed her down. She always loved when the other children and I would play with her hair, she said that young people made her happy, and love made her happy. Which would always leave me wondering if I would ever get a family who loved me.

She always says the same line, as I get put into another home, only to be returned weeks later. My hope has since diminished, everyone says they want a child, but I'm not blind, As soon as they have their own child they let me go.

Miss Daphne knocks on the large door, and I can hear someone curse from inside, the hands over my ears doing nothing to block out the sound, my senses heightened from being a werewolf. That's another reason couples give me away, they find out that I'm a monster. Something that can't be contained, can't be controlled.

The door opens and a blond man stands there, grey eyes piercing into Miss Daphne's and if you pay attention you'll notice the slightest sign of movement. A flinch, so small and fast, that if you blinked you would miss it.

"Draco," She put a smile on her face, years of practice paying off, "I haven't seen you in forever." Draco lets a scowl slip onto his face, quickly replacing it with a fake smile, before ushering us into his manor, closing the door behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't stay, I was just dropping Katherine off and then I have to run." Draco's head turns towards me and realization dawns upon him. Miss Daphne talks as if she knew him, but she's never mentioned him before, I did some snooping, and found out who he was, but she wouldn't ever talk about him. I know all about him, former Death-Eater, was betrothed to Daphne's sister, Astoria, but broke it off after the war.

Daphne drops my hand, kissing me on the forehead one last time before disappearing into thin air. I hold my luggage in both hands, staring up at Draco, who is just staring back at me. I don't think he knows what to do, in his defense I wouldn't either. His house is dark, but it's still beautiful, it's got golden engravings all over the walls, and it's enormous in size, I could probably get lost if I tried hard enough.

Draco looks away, and I let out a smile. "I win." His head snaps towards me, his face morphing into one of confusion.

"We were having a staring contest, you looked away so I won." He looks at me and rolls his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh, before reaching out his hand. I can only presume he wants my luggage, he thinks I'm weak because I'm a child. My appearance fools everyone, they all see a sweet little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, when in reality I'm a ticking time bomb, going off once every month, and leaving chaos in my wake.

"I'm fine, I can carry it." I put a smile on my face, trying not to let it drop. And that is when he's had enough, his patience snaps and he storms off, shouting how he 'doesn't have time for this.' Everyone has a breaking point, how far they can be pushed, and it all depends on the day. I'm gonna conclude that it's been a bad day for him, which is unfortunate because the day practically just started.

I let the smile slip off of my face, walking up the stairs to my room, the vials of Wolfsbane clinking around in my bag. I find a room that has my name painted over it, a faint smile gracing my lips as I look inside, a bed with blue covers, and light green walls surrounding me, I have a window, the sill painted a soft orange.

I've always been a fan of soft, calm colors, I guess because I try not to get angry, being a werewolf you get seen as dangerous if you are anything but calm outside of transformations. I wonder vaguely if anyone told Draco that I'm a werewolf, a monster that'll come out unless I drink the potion. I hear an angry shout from downstairs, taking that as my cue to leave the room. I tip-toe towards the room the shout came from, noticing it's an office, a crack through the door allows me to see and hear what is going on.

"Why did I choose to foster a kid, what's wrong with me?" He's talking to himself, which may grow to be a problem, we'll just have to wait and see. Right now he just seems upset, not with anyone in particular though, just upset in general.

"I can't take care of a kid, I'm a monster, I've let people I love be tortured." His voice is a whisper, every word is laced with pain and sorrow, self loathing evident. I slip into the office, grateful that I've gone unnoticed. I sneak up behind him and give him a hug, although my head only reaches to a little above his waist, I hope to give him some sort of comfort.

"Katherine I-What are you doing here?" His voice is panicked, eyes asking the unsaid question, 'how much did you hear?' I don't move, the fatigue hitting me as I realize the full moon is in four days. In two days I won't be able to walk without help, in three I won't even be able to stand, and in four I will become a sleeping wolf, the potion hopefully working to it's needed extent. Draco pries my arms off of him and kneels down so he can be eye level with me.

"What all do you know about me?" He asks, trying to be calm, put up a facade, but I can see behind it, he's scared, tired, and overall just having a rough time. I feel my lips curve up into a sly smile, deciding to see what his reaction will be to an answer that is sure to puzzle him.

"I know more about you than you know about me." His eyebrows furrow, eyes clouding in complete and utter confusion. I decide to elaborate, realizing this is yet another reason people don't keep me around.

"I know you were a Death Eater, and you used to hate the golden trio. I know about the engagement to Astoria which you called off. I know your favorite color is green, and your favorite fruit is an apple. I know you mourned over the loss of a companion, and that you and Hermione Granger are friends now. And I know one thing since being here. You are not the monster here."

His eyes are wide in shock, looking at me skeptically, how on earth could I know all this about him? He opens his mouth and closes it again, most likely trying to form a sentence. I ponder for a second what could be on his mind, how I know so much, why I speak like I'm older than an eight year old should. But in the end his thoughts spill out, and leave me with nothing to say.

"What do you mean I'm not the monster?" His question is honest, confusion and pain lacing his tone, a slight tinge of hope paints his words though, hoping he isn't the monster he thinks he is, the monster everyone else thinks he is. I decide it's best to tell him now, day one, that way if he doesn't want me, it won't hurt when he gives me back.

"I'm a werewolf." His eyes widen and he takes a few steps back, one hand resting on his desk, the other over his now covered eyes. His lips are turned down in a frown, and I wonder briefly what is going to happen next, what's going to be my fate in this manor? A crash is heard and Draco lies on the floor, his expression calm and tranquil, something I've yet to see on his face.

I call Daphne on the muggle phone she gave me, telling her that Draco fainted, not telling her why, and not a second later a loud pop is heard beside me. She appears and disappears without a word, taking only Draco with her, and leaving me in this large mansion alone. I realize now it's cold, and look to see the window in his office open. I close it, walking back up the stairs to my room, closing the door and sitting on the bed, I don't know how long I've been sitting when I hear voices downstairs.

Daphne and Draco are back, that's the only conclusion I can make, after all, they are the only ones allowed to apparate inside the manor. I let out a sigh and look towards my empty luggage, my mind only jumping to one thing. He won't want me anymore. I grab my clothes from the drawer, taking my potions from the desk, stuffing everything I own right back into my luggage. The only thing in the world that belongs to me.

There is a knock on my door, yet I don't turn, it's as if I'm frozen, I don't know why, this has never happened before. I hear the soft click of the door opening, and then footsteps, the bed sinks to my right, but I still don't move. I realize something, and for the first time, I understand why I'm not moving.

"I don't want to go." It comes out as a whisper, as if I don't want anyone to know, as if it's some secret to be kept hidden. Arms circle around me, Draco's arms, which are cold in comparison to Daphne's, which are warms. But even though his arms are cold, they are still gentle, they still hold compassion and kindness, no ill intent present.

I'm surprised he can feel those emotions after this day, which has been hard on both of us, though him more so than me. I wonder faintly, how I didn't realize it before. We are both thought of as monsters, for something we didn't choose, something that fate put in our paths since birth, even if he was born before me. This day has been one of the hardest of my whole eight years, but not one of his, no this is definitely not the hardest day he's ever had. He lived through something so much worse.

"We'll both start a new beginning. Together." I smile at his words, my eyes growing droopy, sleep asking, begging to take over. His words a comfort, something he would have wanted to hear after the war. Something to allow my mind to settle, allowing my heart to beat with joy. I try to shake the sleep off, but I realize, I'm safe, there is nothing to worry about. And with that I let sleep take me, the darkness being welcomed for the first time in forever.


End file.
